Tourniquet
by Chi-Cloud
Summary: Sephiroth is really depressed. What will he do? Song Fic. YAOI!


This is what you get gor listening to Evanescence for a while, so here ya go! My first song fic! Nikoniko oyobi yomu!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7! Just this fic! Pyon!  
  
Tourniquet  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
I want to die.  
  
Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore. The fact that he wasn't even human depressed him. He was just an experiment, Only a guinea pig to Hojo and ShinRa was just using him for there own deeds. He was sick of it.  
  
I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more.  
  
He had been cutting himself for some time now, never fatally, just enough to see a good amount of his own blood. Enough crimson to satisfy his need, his need for tranquility. Today he had cut himself three times on his right arm. Moving steadily downward towards his wrist. He held the knife hesitantly, was this what he wanted? To die; to leave behind those who love him?  
He thought of his little blonde angel, his smile, the way he would just look at him and he'd feel better. He thought of how he would dissaprove of his thinking, insisting that life was worth living. But how could it be? He could never love Sephiroth. Sephiroth himself wasn't even supposed to have emotions like sadness and love. 'Must be an error in my genetic code...' he thought.  
  
Yes, this was what he wanted. He wanted to die. he cut his wrist, the deepest cut to end it all.  
  
I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayel.  
  
Sephiroth lay on the bathroom floor, on the cold tile which was to be his deathbed. He watched rather calmly as the blood began pumping out faster with each beat of his heart. He noticed and rather humorously realized the sizable stain that the puddle of blood was going to make. He barely noticed the voice calling to him as the edges of his vision blurred.  
"Seph! Are you here?" He could barely hear the voice of the person he loved, everything sounded far away and garbled.  
  
Do you remember me, lost voice alone? Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me?  
  
"Holy! Seph, what are you doing?!" Cloud bounded into the bathroom, and knelt beside him. He snatched a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his bleeding wrist. "Oh gods, Sephi! What would make you do this?!" Sephiroth's eyes were growing heavy, sleep was beckoning for him to succumb to eternal rest. "Sephi! Oh gods, please wake up! Don't die Sephi! Please! I love you!" Cloud was crying, Sephiroth was beginning to think he made a mistake. Wait, did Cloud just say he loved him? He was crying for him? 'Gods, what have I done...'  
  
...tourniquet, my suicide.  
  
Sephiroth blacked out.  
  
"Sephiroth please! Wake up! Please!" Cloud was crying for Sephiroth, who was unconcious from the loss of blood. Zax, who's apartment was next door to Sephiroth's, heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. He saw Sephiroth on the the bathroom floor unconcious. Cloud had his head on his chest, grasping at his t-shirt, sobbing hysterically. Zax was quick to tie a tourniquet around Sephiroth's arm to stop the deadly bleeding. He then grabbed the first-aid kit and stitched up his wrist. With Zax's help, Cloud dragged him to his bedroom and lay him down to wait for him to wake up.  
"Do you know why he did this?" Zax asked. Cloud sniffed, "I-I don't know w-why! I just f-found him!" Zax wrapped his arms around Cloud's shaking body, calming him. They heard a groan, they both let go and saw Sephiroth trying to open his eyes. Cloud, relieved, clutched his hand tightly as Sephiroth managed to open his eyes.  
"Oh thank Gods! Sephi, don't ever do that again!" Sephiroth turned his head and looked at his teary-eyed angel. "Cloud... I'm..." Before he could finish, Cloud lips were on his. His kiss was soft and sweet, like marshmallows. He felt his tongue brushing his. When they broke for air, Cloud spoke. "Does this prove life's worth living?" Sephiroth nodded weakly. "Listen, Cloud and I love you more than anyone. And I know that you gotta like us somehow, or the Great General Sephiroth wouldn't even bother with us!" Sephiroth couldn't help but smile. He was loved, life was worth living.  
"And if you ever do that again, I'll kick your ass from here to Wutai!" Cloud scolded, he was like a T'd off kitten when he was mad, it was cute.  
They both climbed into Sephiroth's king-sized bed and snuggled up against him.  
"Thank you, for showing me my life worth living..."  
All three fell asleep in eachother's arms.  
  
A/N: Yay! I wrote a fluffy suicide fic! I couldn't bear to have Sephi die like that so I let him live. Please R & R! Or e-mail me at Cloudchanspl.at , arigatou! 


End file.
